


【珉佑】當呼吸化為喘息

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 2





	【珉佑】當呼吸化為喘息

近乎一米九的身高卻穿著圍裙在廚房煮菜，金珉奎愉悅地邊哼著輕快節奏邊用勺子攪動鍋裡的湯頭──他煮的是韓國主婦人人都會的大醬湯，有點像是韓國版本的味噌湯。全圓佑總是比金珉奎晚下班，因此大多數時間晚餐都是由金珉奎負責，他也樂此不疲正好能展現絕佳廚藝。

回到家的全圓佑從不吭聲，身後的門被大力地關上。他將公事包丟在門口接著瞥了坐在擺滿佳餚的餐桌前的金珉奎一眼並走向浴室。

每次金珉奎特地煮的晚餐全圓佑從沒碰過。但這不是他所動怒的原因，而是他故意忽視自己的態度令他不悅，好幾次金珉奎問他為何要這樣，全圓佑總是沉默。火山也會有爆發的時候，這次金珉奎真的無法忍受下去，他緊抓著全圓佑工作需要而燙平的條紋襯衫，靛色的領帶在拉扯之下而鬆開。

「脾氣好的金珉奎終於生氣了？」全圓佑像似終於成功惹怒心上人的男孩一樣耍嘴皮子，儘管他被粗魯地挨到牆頭，背因此而疼痛不已。

「生氣又怎麼了。」金珉奎皺起他那深邃的眉頭，在全圓佑眼裡是格外的性感，欲擒故縱對於全圓佑來說很簡單，但是他眼前那人竟到今天才知道。他不想要被金珉奎溫柔的對待，他不值得。

全圓佑直白地說：「我喜歡你魯莽。」

他反倒撫摸著金珉奎黝黑的帥氣面龐，眼神裡滿是慾望。金珉奎滿是不解卻也不管了順應全圓佑的要求，他吻住全圓佑並攬著他纖細的蠻腰。

金珉奎急切地纏住全圓佑的唇舌，讓他說不出什麼好話的壞嘴巴無法反抗，沒過多久便放開。然而全圓佑一臉欲求不滿的模樣令金珉奎繼續貼上了唇，像手輕巧滑過鋼琴琴鍵般舔弄著整齊的貝齒，兩人的脣舌交纏在一起。

「嗯哈、哈、哈哼。」全圓佑對於金珉奎的款待特別滿意，毫不遮掩興奮而起的呻吟聲。他則兩手攬在金珉奎的肩上任由他所作為。

「全圓佑原來這麼色嗎。」金珉奎雖傻里傻氣不過吻技倒是不錯，他不記得剛才親了多少遍，只懷疑面前的全圓佑是否偷嘗了春藥的味道。

金珉奎攙扶著全圓佑站了起來讓他坐在很久沒坐的餐桌椅上，儘管菜已經冷了仍是能吃的。全圓佑還沒清醒過來一昧地注視幫他盛好飯的金珉奎說道：「可我不餓。」接著金珉奎便把一旁的水杯潑在他帥氣的面貌不悅地叫他去洗澡。


End file.
